


untitled~

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RP
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Co written with Lady Mouri, I have no idea whats in this, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Very OOC, Written a very long time ago!~, original date: 2004/10/05, role play, underage rp by characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-Writ with Lady Mouri, if you have a Ao3 account let me know so I can add you!</p>
<p>really bad Rp fic written almost 10 years ago, Live Journal (Russian owned/AntiGay laws) is doing a number on slash writers so I am dragging this over here lol</p>
<p>Summery: Harry gets pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled~

5th October 2004  
4:20pm: The long awaited story  
I am gonna post what me and Lady Mouri have done so far on our story so here is part 0/6

 

Disclaimers: What follows is commonly called “fan fiction.” The story is based upon characters and situations from the books of “Harry Potter.”   
No renumeration for the author is sought or expected.   
It is not the author's intent to infringe upon or dilute any copyright.  
In fact, fiction such as this helps create a market for additional   
materials based upon these characters and situations.   
It is in this spirit that the following is presented . . .

~~~

Title: Untitled (parts 1/?)  
Name: Leopards_Bane and Lady Mouri.  
Fandom: Harry Potter.  
Pairings: Harry Potter/Severus Snape.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Status: New.  
Archive: Yes, The Lab.  
Feedback: Yes please, Leopards_Bane@yahoo.com   
Series: Maybe.  
Summary: Harry gets pregnant  
Warnings: Fisting, fleching (not sure the spelling), student/teacher roleplay, M-Preg! If you don't like it, don't read it.OoC  
Spoilers for books 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5\.   
Notes: Beta’ed by Jessika

First chapter:   
*~*~*

*Potions Class and Harry's potion has just exploded*

Snape: Potter!  
Harry: Yes, sir?  
Snape: Would you care to explain to me what just happened?  
Harry: My Potion just exploded?  
Snape: And why do you think that is, hmm Mr. Potter?  
Harry: Because I added to much worm tail. *Fidgets*  
Snape: You did not stir in the proper figure eight, and the fire was too high,  
Harry: I’m sorry, sir.   
Snape: So the bottom began to scorch.  
Harry: *gulps*  
Snape: You will be sorry Mr. Potter  
Harry: *gulps loudly and starts to clean up his explosion*   
Snape: Mr. Potter when you finish that, come over to my desk.  
Harry: Yes, Professor.  
Harry: *class ends and Harry finishes cleaning*

*Snape sits at his desk*

Harry: *comes to the front of Snape's Desk* you wanted to see me sir?  
Snape: *Snape waves his hand and the door slams shut, locks and Silence spells*  
Harry: Um...professor?  
Snape: Come around the side, and face me  
Harry: *Harry does as told* about the potion I-  
Snape: Silence  
Snape: Get on your knees  
Harry: *raises an eyebrow but does as told*

*Snape turns, and spreads his legs as he parts his robes*

Snape: *he is naked beneath*  
Harry: Sir? *Alarmed*

*Snape's face twists in to an evil smile*

Snape: It is soft, make it hard *holds out his flaccid penis*  
Snape: Well,  
Snape: Lick it!  
Harry: Leans forward and tentatively licks the head*  
Snape: *hmm*  
Harry: *keeps licking*  
Snape: Suck the head  
Harry: *takes the head into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it*  
Snape: yesss *Snape hissed*  
Harry: *moves down a little*  
Snape: You are good at this  
Snape: Do you do this for Weasley?  
Harry: *shakes head*  
Snape: Well then, you must be a natural.  
Harry: *Blushes and keeps going down*  
Snape: Good boy  
Harry: *Lap at him*  
Harry: Is this good professor?  
Snape: Yes Mr. Potter  
Snape: *grabs Harry by the hair to push his head down further*  
Harry: *sucks testis into his mouth and sucks hard*  
Snape: Such talent  
Harry: *takes all of Snape into his mouth*  
Harry: *Laps as the base and hums*  
Snape: *breathes in deeply* A sweet mouth like yours, should not go to waste  
Harry: *looks up at him*  
Snape: Take off your trousers  
Harry: *pulls away and pulls down his pants*  
Snape: Now why is it you can't be this obedient the rest of the time  
Harry: *Blushes*  
Snape: Lay face down on the desk

*Snape watches Harry bend over to put his face down*

Harry: *wiggles*  
Snape: *lifts Harry's robe to show his lovely white ass*  
Harry: *shivers*  
Snape: *Snape takes out his wand*  
Snape: Spread your legs  
Harry: *does as told nervously*  
Harry: Professor?  
Snape: *leans down, aims a warming spell just below his anus*  
Harry: AH!  
Snape: How does that feel Mr. Potter?  
Harry: Good *moans*  
Snape: Perfect  
Snape: *he purrs*  
Harry: *quivers* Please professor.  
Snape: Please what, Mr. Potter?  
Snape: What do you want?  
Harry: inside me.  
Snape: Slut  
Harry: Yes sir.  
Snape: *gets down on his knees, licks his opening*  
Harry: OH....  
Snape: *tastes his musk*  
Harry: *Pants*

Nic: (what a picture that makes)  
Lady_Mouri: (Makes an interesting picture yes)  
Nic: (ahem, anyway.)  
Nic: (wipes off drool)

Harry: *wriggles and bucks against Snape's mouth*  
Snape: *his tongue delves deeper*  
Harry: Mm...oh...Professor!  
Snape: *almost to that sweet button of fun* (lol)  
Harry: *humps the table*  
Snape: *holds Harry's hips, pressing his cock tight against the desk *  
Harry: Please...*whimpers*  
Snape: Patience, my dear Potter is a virtue, not a luxury. *delivers a smart smack to the proffered bum*  
Harry: AH! Please again.  
Snape: *gives same to the other cheek*  
Harry: Yes...  
Snape: *smirks*  
Snape: You will be a good little whore  
Harry: Any just please!  
Harry: Anything  
Snape: *goes around to get lube out of the drawer*  
Harry: I need you...  
Snape: *thinks for a moment* Yes, Mr. Potter, you do  
Harry: Please sir...  
Snape: *asks sweetly* Please what?  
Harry: Inside me please sir...  
Snape: Since you asked so nicely,   
Snape: *opens jar, scoops out a thick dollop*  
Harry: *holds his cheeks apart*  
Snape: *whispers thickly* so responsive, *pushes his finger inside up to the second knuckle*  
Harry: Oh...yes..  
Snape: *fucks him till the muscle loosens*  
Snape: *adds another finger*  
Snape: *feels for the pleasure spot*  
Harry: Hm...yes...yes please more...

*Snape withdraws his fingers, slathers his cock,*

Harry: *panting and withering*

*Snape pushed the head of his cock in Harry's garçon-chatte* 

Harry: *Moans* Please more sir...  
Snape: Push your muscles out,   
Harry: *pushes and gasps*

*Snape slides in with little resistance*

Harry: *pants and thrust against Snape* Mm...  
Snape: *holds Harry hips, so he can change the angle of his thrust*  
Harry: *Whimpers*

*Snape snakes his hand around to Harry's prick, sticks a lubed finger in his   
foreskin*  
Harry: OH PROFESSOR! I...  
Snape: *squeezes the head* don’t want you to pop off too soon, do we?  
Harry: No...I'm sorry sir, I'm yours...  
Snape: Yes you are mine, don't forget that  
Harry: Yours only yours...  
Snape: Yess *he hisses*  
Harry: Please cum inside me...  
Snape: *quickens his pace, soon driving faster, deeper,*  
Snape: *strokes Harry,*  
Snape: *wanting them to cum together*  
Harry: Sir, I'm-*releases over the desk*  
Snape: *feels Harry tighten around him, convulsing his spunk, into Harry's arse*  
Harry: *slumps against desk* Professor?  
Snape: My good little whore, *pets Harry on the head*  
Harry: What happens now sir?  
Snape: Twenty points TO Gryffindor!  
Harry: *Harry smiles and turns to Snape and kisses him*  
Snape: *pulls back* should we do it in a bed next time Prof. Potter?  
Harry: That would be better. Your desk is not very comfortable.  
Snape: That's for sure,   
Harry: And it's Potter-Snape  
Snape: Yes dear  
Harry: *kisses Snape cheek* It's what you get for marrying me. *cuddles in his lap*  
Snape: A life sentence *kisses back*  
Harry: Hm...I'm just glad Prof. *Malfoy* taking the week off. The sodding prat gets on my nerves.  
Snape: Not just yours my dear,  
Harry: *whines* He's been staking me. He's your Godson. Do something with him.   
Snape: Like what?  
Harry: I don't know, what would his father do?  
Snape: I would be more concerned with what Ginavra would do   
Harry: Ginny's harmless.  
Snape: That’s what you think,   
Harry: *rolls eyes*  
Snape: She shares your Slytherin traits  
Harry: *laughs* Oh come on. I thought those traits were what you liked about me?  
Snape: At the end of her 7th year, she broke down crying, saying she wished she had let the sorting hat put her in Slytherin.   
Snape: You know I do love you,   
Snape: but sometimes......  
Harry: What?  
Snape: *narrows eyes*  
Snape: Are you sure you want to know?  
Harry: *raises eyebrow*  
Harry: I'm waiting....  
Snape: *quickly slides Harry over his lap, gives several resounding slaps*  
Harry: EEP! Sev!  
Snape: Insolent brat!  
Snape: *gives several more for good measure*  
Harry: Mm...  
Snape: *places hand on the small of Harry's back,*  
Snape: *Dips other hand in lube*  
Snape: *begins to stretch Harry again*  
Harry: Oh..Sev..  
Snape: *three.... four fingers*  
Harry: Sev...stop teasing me....  
Snape: *brings thumb in tight*  
Snape: *slips whole hand in side*  
Harry: Ah...yeah, fuck me...  
Snape: Be a good boy, and I will fuck you really deep  
Harry: I be good boy...  
Snape: *brushes knuckles over his pleaser spot*  
Harry: AH...Yes!  
Snape: *curls hand into fist, pumps harder*  
Harry: Ah! Oh...yes...Master!  
Snape: My little Whore  
Harry: Yes...all yours  
Snape: Yes, Ma petite putain  
Harry: OUI!  
Snape: *brings his hand slowly to that ring of muscle, brushes his knuckles over that spot again*  
Snape: *almost digging in painfully*  
Harry: *hisses* Je t'aime!  
Snape: *The hand not in Harry arse presses harder as Harry dances on his lap*  
Harry: IS this good love?  
Snape: Yes, Mon Coeur  
Harry: Let me dance for you.  
Harry: *dances in front of Snape*  
Snape: *could feel Harry's hands wrapped around his ankles*  
Harry: So good.  
Snape: *Harry's channel was tightening, *  
Snape: Cum for me Mon Coeur  
Harry: I'm - OH! SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cums*  
Snape: You are a good boy indeed  
Snape: *pulls hand out with a pop*  
Harry: oh..Sev I don't feel good. *leans forehead onto Snape's and has a fever*  
Snape: What's wrong love?  
Harry: I feel...fain...*faints*  
Snape: I didn't hurt you did I?  
Snape: Harry?!  
Harry: Um...  
Snape: *grabs cloak*  
Snape: *wraps Harry in it*  
Harry: Mm...  
Snape: I am going to take you to the hospital wing  
Harry: Hm...  
Snape: *sweeps Harry in to his arms, releases spells on the door, caries Harry out in to the corridor*  
Harry: Sev...*barely conscious* Sev?

#Hospital Wing#  
*Snape lays Harry on one of the beds*  
Snape: Poppy!!!!  
Poppy: Yes Severus what is the- Sweet Merlin what happened?  
Snape: You tell me!!! we where in my office, and he fainted!  
Poppy: *shoos him out and pulls a curtain around Harry* I'm going to check him out and I don't need you fussing at me so wait in the hall.  
Snape: *starts pacing*

#half hour later#

Snape: Well?  
Poppy: You It was very fortunate that you got him here when you did or else we would have lost both of them.  
Snape: Huh?  
Poppy: Huh what?  
Snape: Poppy, I though you said both *last word stuttered*  
Poppy: Severus...Harry is three months pregnant.  
Poppy: I did.  
Snape: Oh....my....*sits very quickly*  
Poppy: You mean you didn't know?  
Snape: *quietly* no  
Snape: I never would have....*stronger* If I had know don't you think...  
Poppy: It's all right Severus. *Harry is starting to wake up*  
Snape: Oh Sweet Merlin *rubs hands over face*  
Harry: *wakes up* Sev...  
Harry: Where am I?  
Snape: I am here love, you’re in the Hospital Wing,  
Snape: *takes Harry hand*  
Snape: *sits on his knees by the bed*  
Harry: Hm...what happened and why am I here?  
Snape: You don't remember? You fainted love.  
Harry: I remember that kind of...  
Snape: *brushes the damp hair from Harry's forehead*  
Snape: *Looks at Poppy*  
Poppy: I'll leave you two for a moment  
Snape: *narrows eyes*  
Harry: Sev? *worried*  
Snape: Mon ange, did you or did you not know you were three months pregnant?  
Harry: WHAT!  
Harry: IF that was a joke Severus It's not funny  
Snape: *sticks finger in ear to clear the ringing*  
Snape: No joke love  
Snape: Poppy just told me  
Snape: said I almost lost you both  
Harry: *sinks back into bed* How can I pregnant...I'm a guy, guys don't get pregnant.  
Snape: Are you a Wizard or aren't you?  
Snape: *purses lips*  
Harry: I am.  
Harry: Oh Merlin...  
Snape: ahem....yes  
Snape: *look at Harry through the curtain of his hair*  
Harry: *buries face in hands and cries*  
Snape: Mon amour, ne pleurent pas  
Harry: *throws himself into Severus' chest and cries harder*  
Snape: *rocks back with arms full of weeping Harry*  
Harry: *mumbles about being scared*  
Snape: Don't be scared, Pet,   
Snape: *threads fingers in Harry's hair*  
Snape: *rest hand on the nape of his neck*  
Harry: I knew I wanted children, I'm just not ready yet, what happens if something goes wrong? *is shivering and whimpering*  
Harry: What if I lose the baby?  
Snape: Something almost went wrong  
Snape: I almost lost you both  
Snape: *kisses Harry's forehead*  
Harry: *leans on Sev whimpering buries face in Severus's neck*  
Harry: I'm so scared...  
Snape: every thing will be all right.  
Snape: don't you worry  
Harry: *falls asleep*  
Snape: I will make sure you are both safe.

#next day#

Harry: *lays on the bed motionless*  
Snape: My poor darling *strokes his head*  
Harry: What are we going to do?  
Snape: What do you think we should do Harry?   
Harry: I don't know...I'm confused. I mean I didn't even know Wizards could get pregnant up until a few hours ago  
Snape: It is rare, but it does happen.  
Snape: Harry, when two powerful wizards come together,  
Snape: They can create life  
Harry: *turns to listen to Sev*  
Harry: Sev...  
Snape: hmm?  
Harry: Can you hold me?  
Snape: Of course  
Snape: *climes on the bed with Harry,*  
Snape: *wraps arms around him*  
Harry: *leans on Sev and Sighs* It's weird, I'm so scared. *smiles slightly* But I'm happy at the same time.  
Snape: *smiles*  
Snape: *snuggles closer*  
Harry: Can we go back to the Dungeons now?  
Snape: If Poppy will let you  
Poppy: Is everything alight in there?  
Snape: *looks at Harry* I think so, can he come home now?  
Poppy: There are a few guidelines.  
Snape: What are they?  
Poppy: 1. No Quidditche  
Harry: *frowns*  
Snape: Done  
Poppy: 2. Exercise regularly. Just walking and jogging  
Snape: Again, done *looks at Harry*  
Harry: *is still pouting about Quidditche*  
Snape: And what else?  
Poppy: The third is the most important. No rough Sex.  
Snape: *gulps*  
Poppy: You can still do it, but gently. To hard and you could harm the child.  
Snape: Yes, of course.   
Poppy: I want him up here every two weeks for a check up is that clear?  
Snape: Yes Poppy, he will be here.  
Harry: *glares at wall*  
Poppy: Other then that he's free to go  
Snape: Harry, it is all right  
Snape: *sooths*  
Poppy: I'm warning you right know, Severus.  
Snape: What? *tersely*  
Snape: Well?  
Poppy: Harry being as powerful as he his, his power will fluctuate with his emotions. So try not to upset him. And mind his cravings  
Snape: Cravings? *looks worried*  
Poppy: Yes, he will crave odd foods at odd times. But for right know just watch his morning sickness  
Snape: Fine,   
Snape: Ready Harry?  
Harry: *nods*  
Harry: Um Sev...  
Snape: Yes?  
Harry: *pulls him close* I need some pants...  
Snape: Yes dear, *snaps fingers*  
Harry: How do you that?  
Snape: My ties to Hogwarts as a head of house  
Harry: *gets out of the cot pouting*  
Harry: Smug git  
Snape: Come along Mon ange  
Harry: *follows Snape back to the dungeons*

~~~


End file.
